


sad girl

by ultraviolent_lolita



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), My Chemical Romance, briefly mcr ok, hes dating this girl ok, its just frank, like - Fandom, thats it - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I promise, and husband, frank iero is an abusive boyfriend, i dont feel that way about him tho, i dont want to offend anyone, i think hed be a great boyfriend, im sorry, or anything like that, or if it triggers you, please dont read this if you dont like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolent_lolita/pseuds/ultraviolent_lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she spoke in a dreamy voice, like she wasn’t entirely there with you. like she was stuck in a far off land, only to be briefly pulled back into reality when necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sad girl

**Author's Note:**

> um i hope you like this ?? !! i tried really hard on this ! feedback is greatly appreciated !!

It's not that he didn't notice the bruises - of course he did, he was infatuated with the girl, how could he not notice the purple tinge peeking out from the sleeve of her sweater? - it's just that he didn't feel it was right for him to pry into the brown-eyed beauty's life. Unless it was something he could absolutely not ignore, he wasn't going to say a word.

Ignoring it seemed to be working okay for a while, until she came to the coffee shop twenty minutes late with a poorly covered black eye.

"Sorry, I'm late. It won't happen again," she apologized, quickly slipping into her apron to start her shift.

As she helped customers that afternoon, he couldn't help but wonder who gave it to her. She was young enough to be living at home, the girl was barely eighteen, but from the way she talked about her parents, they weren't abusive. He vaguely recalled her mentioning a boyfriend - Francis? Frederick? - could he be hurting her? He really wanted to know, but he didn't want to ask, fearing her reaction.

Fuck it, he thought. He was going to ask her.

When it was time for her break and there were only a few customers lingering in the small shop, she sat herself down at one of the tables near the front. She had pulled her phone out of her pocket and was engrossed in what he assumed to be some sort of book. Seeing as there was no longer a line at the counter, he decided to find out where she had gotten the black eye. He set down the towel he was using to wipe down the counter and walked over to her table.

"Hey," he said, startling the girl out of her concentration on whatever she was doing on her phone. Looking up, the girl pushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled.

"Uh, hi," she said quietly. She spoke in a dreamy voice, like she wasn't entirely there with you. Like she was stuck in a far off land, only to be briefly pulled back into reality when necessary. The boy was infatuated with it. He wanted to know where her mind was when she wasn't speaking to you. He wanted to know what she was thinking, to know if it was as anywhere as beautiful as her and her voice.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" he asked. She nodded reluctantly, shutting her phone off and turning her full attention onto him. While she stared at him, waiting for him to tell her she had done something wrong or that she was being fired, he took in the girl's appearance. Her blue and white striped sweater clung loosely to her body, dipping low enough on her neck to reveal part of her collarbone and a fading bruise - a love bite perhaps - and her green apron strings were tied around her waist several times, but still appeared to be a little loose. He had never realized just how tiny she was. He looked back to her face, to her disheveled brown hair, to her black eye - the reason he was talking to her.

"Right, um," he said, clearing his throat. "Um, how did you get that, uh, black eye?" He wasn't sure how to ask without frightening her too much. She suddenly went pale, paler than she already was.

"Uh, I, uh, dropped my phone on my face. Yeah, it landed right on my face," she said, smiling in a way that hinted it wasn't exactly true. The boy nodded slowly, as if he were just beginning to understand what she had said.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Really?" he asked, leaning closer. "You know, I know we don't know each other very well, but if there's more to your story, you know you can trust me."

"I already told you, it's nothing. Really. I was just laying in bed and my phone slipped out of my hand and hit me in the face," she said, looking down and rolling her eyes. She didn't seem very convinced herself, but he wasn't going to call her out on it.

"Alright, alright. Sorry," he said. He studied her for a moment. She was still looking down at the table. "Do you wanna hang out tonight? Maybe watch a movie and get to know each other a little better?" he asked, desperately hoping he would finally get the chance to hang out with her without the smell of coffee beans or customers.

Finally, she looked up from the table. "Actually, I have plans later. With my boyfriend," she said, slowly drawing out the word 'boyfriend' as if she were trying to rub it in that she had a boyfriend and was not interested in him. The boy frowned and focused his dark brown eyes on the table.

Wait, he thought, her boyfriend!

"So, tell me about your boyfriend," he spoke slowly. He hoped she wouldn't be upset that he was prying, but he really was interested. Who was this man? What was he like? Was he hurting the dark haired beauty?

Again, the girl paled, but opened her mouth to speak. "What do you want to know?"

The boy shrugged, "What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like? What does he do? Is he nice?"

Fuck, I probably sound stupid right now, he thought. He couldn't help it though, he was just curious.

The girl smiled. "His name's Frank and he's twenty-two. He has brown hair and, uh, brown eyes and, um, gauges and his lip is pierced, which is pretty rad. Oh, and he has some tattoos." She seemed to light up as she was talking about him. She seemed to really like him.

If he was hurting her, I doubt she would seem this happy when she speaks about him, thought the boy.

He nodded. "Sounds cool," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He couldn't help the way he felt about her, but he knew he didn't have a chance if she was dating Frank.

"Yeah, and he's, uh, pretty nice," she said, her voice trailing off at the end. The boy couldn't help but notice how she seemed like she wanted to add something. He would've asked what she was leaving out, but he didn't want to bother her. The two sat in silence until the bell on the door rang, announcing the arrival of a new customer.

"Right, so we should, uh, get back to work," said the boy. He felt awkward, after all, he was prying into the poor girl's personal life. She probably thought he was annoying now. He never even had a reason to worry about her. Or did he?

"Right," replied the girl as they both got up from their seats at the small wooden table. Tucking her phone away, she fixed her apron and followed the boy up to the counter to help the new customer.

The boy stopped and turned around. "You know I meant what I said earlier, right? That you can trust me? Because you can, Delilah," he said sounding sincere. The girl stared at him for a moment.

"Thanks, Calum."


End file.
